The present invention relates to gameboards.
Many games or puzzles involve the use of boards and pieces that move on the board to determine the outcome of the game or solve the puzzle. Many of these boards are simply planar boards with a pattern or other information printed on one surface. The game pieces are free-standing and are positioned by the player in accordance with the information on the board. This type of board is, of course, very practical for use in a stationary environment but is not suitable for play during travel. Moreover, some games or puzzles require the pieces to be captive to achieve the object of the game. For example, the well-known 15-piece puzzle involves the movement of 15 similar squares within a 4.times.4 frame to achieve a certain order or pattern.